


Ключ для апельсина

by aciddaisy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: (этот фанфик был ошибкой, хранится исключительно в архивных целях)





	Ключ для апельсина

Шаттерстар стоял, опираясь спиной на стену недалеко от входа в клуб. Цилиндрическая мусорка рядом с ним была похожа на гигантскую пепельницу: сюда посетители выходили покурить. Вот и он держал в руке сигарету, которой с ним щедро поделился не то Джек, не то Джейк — безмерно общительный парень, уверявший, что если стало нехорошо, надо просто выйти подышать воздухом.  
— Как придёшь в себя, спускайся, там пришёл тот бармен с охуенными авторскими коктейлями! — крикнул Джейкоджек и скрылся в подсвеченном фиолетовым проходе.  
Шаттерстару было плохо не от алкоголя, духоты или громкой музыки. Помочь здесь не могли ни свежий воздух, ни сигареты — тем более, что это было одним из тех земных искушений, которые ему так и не удалось распробовать и понять.  
Всё возвращалось. В том числе записанная на генетическом уровне привычка соответствовать ожиданиям окружающих, поэтому он продолжал вдыхать и выдыхать дым, не замечая, что автоматически подобрал место, позу и манеру движений так, чтобы в свете окружающих фонарей и вывесок выглядеть наиболее красиво и драматично.  
— Эй, Стар, это правда ты? — послышалось с другой стороны дороги.  
Шаттерстар поднял глаза и убедился, что правильно опознал голос: там стоял Лонгшот. Одной рукой он радостно махал, вокруг другой обвивалась симпатичная девушка. Незнакомая.  
Стар наконец-то выпал из замкнутого круга тревожных мыслей, улыбнулся и помахал в ответ. С некоторым недоумением он загасил и выбросил сигарету и зашагал к ближайшему пешеходному переходу, к которому по своей стороне направились и Лонгшот с девушкой. Машин было немного, но стараниями всех членов тогдашнего «Икс-фактора» два инопланетянина однажды наконец-то научились соблюдать и уважать местные правила.  
Они встретились на другой стороне перекрёстка.  
— Это Диана. А его зовут Шаттерстар, — представил их Лонгшот.  
— У тебя тоже чудное имя! — Диана улыбнулась и стала разглядывать своего нового знакомого.  
— Можешь звать меня Бенджамин или Гавидра, если так удобнее.  
— А можно называть тебя Апельсин? — увидев непонимание в глазах Шаттерстара, она добавила: — Ну, ты рыжий, и твоя татушка… я сразу подумала про тот фильм…  
— А, Кубрик! Гениальный режиссёр! — обрадовался Стар. — Это странная отсылка, но ты можешь звать меня Апельсином, если хочешь.  
— Что ты здесь делал? — спросил Лонгшот.  
— Пытался развлечься и забыться.  
— В той унылой дыре?  
— Ты знаешь место получше?  
— Можешь пойти с нами… если леди не против.  
Диана посмотрела сначала на Лонгшота, потом на Шаттерстара, потом обратно на Лонгшота. Глаза у неё заблестели.  
— Если мне достанется хоть немного той химии, что сейчас между вами, ребята, я полностью за! — промурлыкала она и обняла Лонгшота за талию, а Шаттерстара взяла за руку и притянула ближе.  
— На следующем перекрёстке налево, бар Мэлвина, — Лонгшот кивком головы указал направление и, вопросительно подняв бровь, обратился к Шаттерстару: — Ты идёшь?  
Стар кивнул и позволил девушке обнять его тоже. И даже улыбнулся без тени притворства.

Лонгшот всегда на него так действовал: всё вдруг становилось гораздо проще. Однажды эта беззаботная улыбка сказала целой нации рабов, что они могут быть свободны. А когда Лонгшот шёл развлекаться, эта улыбка освобождала окружающих от внутренних оков. Несколько минут назад взрыв отрицания и паники заставил Шаттерстара сбежать от отличной компании, когда субботний вечер только начал набирать обороты, а теперь он был готов дать затее второй шанс. 

Бар Мэлвина был закрыт, но у Лонгшота был ключ от задней двери. После развала “Икс-фактора” ему некуда было идти, он оказался здесь ровно в тот момент, когда пришла проверка, и, увидев отчаяние в глазах хозяина, по доброте душевной очаровал и уболтал проверяющих. В итоге владелец вместо лишения лицензии и большого штрафа отделался, необходимостью переоформить документы и закрыть заведение на пару недель.  
— В благодарность мне разрешили жить наверху и пользоваться баром, — закончил свою историю Лонгшот, с неправдоподобной лёгкостью перемахнул через барную стойку и схватил сразу три бутылки с полок. — Леди просила «дайкири», а ты?  
— Смешай мне что-нибудь... на удачу, — предложил Шаттерстар.  
— Отличный выбор! — улыбнулся Лонгшот и, не поворачиваясь к заставленной алкоголем стене, вслепую взял ещё несколько бутылок.  
— Это какой-то ваш внутренний мем? — спросила Диана.  
— Это его фишка, — ответил Шаттерстар, запрыгнул на стол барной стойки и сел на нём по-турецки. Он всегда хотел так сделать, но почему-то не решался.  
— Вы, ребята, просто нечто! Теперь я точно уверена, что видела вас где-то в Инстраграме.  
Диана была классной. Красивая, весёлая и искренняя, она с неподдельным интересом поддерживала разговор о фильмах и сериалах, не отставая в перескакивании с жанра на жанр и с эпохи на эпоху, и немного удивлённо радовалась, когда ребята с энтузиазмом подхватывали обсуждение внешности и способностей не только актрис, но и актёров.  
Лонгшот отменно играл роль бармена — как отменно он играл любую роль, будучи созданным для этого. Буквально. Смешивал он великолепно — оставалось только надеяться, что то, чем он посыпал край бокала, было действительно сахарной пудрой, — так что на втором коктейле Шаттерстар наконец-то почувствовал тот самый раскрепощающий эффект, а котором все говорили. Возможно именно он подал серию невербальных сигналов, в результате которых по совершенно формальной причине все трое оказались наверху, во временном пристанище Лонгшота. Последний уже некоторое время был без рубашки, и когда он расстегнул и спустил платье с плеч Дианы, обнимая её сзади и целуя в шею, она одной рукой взяла Шаттерстара за затылок и потянула к себе для поцелуя, а второй начала расстёгивать его ремень.  
Шаттерстар сначала поддался. Сердце бешено стучало, дыхание сбилось, он сглотнул и отстранился. Рука дёрнулась остановить Диану, которая уже справилась с пряжкой и ширинкой, он замешкался, подался назад.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросила она, отпуская.  
— А!… — вздохнул Лонгшот, отрываясь от своего занятия. — Я не знаю… ты же… Ты вообще спал с женщинами раньше?  
— Не то чтобы... — неуверенно проговорил Шаттерстар.  
— Так ты гей! — сказала Диана без тени обиды или возмущения, скорее с заботой. — Что же ты не сказал, мы бы обсудили правила.  
— Не знаю, я… никогда не думал об этом. Не было случая, — у Шаттерстара этот разговор не вызывал энтузиазма.  
— Ну, развитие событий тебя явно не расстраивает, — Диана хитро улыбнулась, окинув взглядом его расстёгнутые штаны и весьма очевидное возбуждение, но вдруг переменила тон: — Или это не моя заслуга? — она вопросительно обернулась.  
От такого предположения ему захотелось иметь при себе мечи, чтобы тут же телепортироваться на другой конец Земли. После всего, через что он в своё время прошёл с Лонгшотом (и что присутствующему здесь и сейчас Лонгшоту только предстоит в далёком будущем), он не испытывал ни капли неловкости в этой щекотливой ситуации, но всему есть границы.  
Он сглотнул и почти прошептал:  
— Твоя… — и это было правдой. Уж что-что, а своё тело он знал и понимал безупречно. Он был в настроении, он хотел этого, но что-то пошло не так, когда дошло до дела. Какой-то холодный барьер начал выстраиваться в его сознании, кусочек за кусочком.  
— Тогда давай попробуем.  
Она жестом попросила Лонгшота подождать, подошла к Шаттерстару сама, расстегнула последние две пуговицы рубашки, обняла его за талию и придвинулась ближе. Скользнула одной рукой по спине и запустила её в штаны, хватая за зад, прижалась совсем плотно. Волна приятных ощущений прокатилась по телу Шаттерстара и отозвалась ещё большим возбуждением, и одновременно с этим понимание, что Диана сейчас чувствует его стояк и слышит сбивчивое дыхание, вызвало чувствонеприятной тяжести в груди. Он напрягся, сдерживая желание оттолкнуть её.  
— Эй, всё хорошо, — прошептала она, вытащила руку из его штанов и чуть ослабила объятия, но это не помогло. Она обернулась к Лонгшоту: — Давайты начнёшь, поможешь ему расслабиться, а я подхвачу? В конце концов мы здесь, чтобы делиться.  
Встрепенувшийся было Лонгшот вдруг остановился, с опозданием осознав суть предложения, и немного нервно потёр лицо.  
— Я не совсем уверен, что это приемлемый способ поделиться с сыном житейской мудростью, — он вопросительно посмотрел Шаттерстара.  
Улыбка на мгновение исчезла с лица Дианы, но она быстро справилась со смятением и проговорила ещё более игривым тоном:  
— Игры в папочку — это очень мило, я могу быть мамочкой, рассказать про пестики и тычин…  
— Нет, он правда мой отец, — спокойно сказал Шаттерстар и взял её за плечи, немного отстранив от себя.  
Диана наморщила лоб, беззвучно открыла и закрыла рот, мотнула головой.  
— Но… вам же обоим едва ли по двадцать пять! На вид...  
— Даже не близко, — Шаттерстар не стал упоминать, что сейчас он раза в три старше Лонгшота, который в лучшем случае набрал десять лет с момента создания.  
— Я думала, у вас такая раскрепощённая дружба или очень свободные отношения, — она отпустила Стара, села на кровать и накинула платье обратно на плечи.  
— Нас очень, очень многое связывает, но не это, — Лонгшот почесал затылок.  
— И?.. — после небольшой паузы спросила Диана и подарила каждому по взгляду, содержащему вопрос и предложение.  
— Я уйду… прости, не получится, — с горечью ответил Стар, запахивая рубашку и подтягивая штаны.  
Холодный барьер замкнулся и отделил его от мира. Он хотел побыстрее избавиться от конфликта тела и разума, попытаться оставить этот эпизод позади. Возможно, найти ближайший тренировочный зал для сверхлюдей или арену подпольных боёв и заглушить мысли старым добрым ультранасилием. 

Всё возвращалось. Как будто кто-то вычеркнул прошедшие годы, весь прогресс — и Стар снова вернулся на тот холодный тротуар в грязном переулке, где совершенно позорным образом трясся в истерике и изо всех сил старался не заплакать. Тогда он ещё совсем немного времени провёл на Земле, и этот мир всё ещё ослеплял, оглушал и сбивал с толку красотой и свободой. Ему всё ещё порой было тяжело драться по-настоящему, потому что он не мог справиться с потоком информации. И всё же Стар держался: не подавал виду, что испытывает столько трудностей, молча терпел унижения поражений. Но тот клуб, та девушка… она словно сломала запретную печать и выпустила из глубин его души чувства, которые он прятал всю жизнь — и они бушевали, словно страшный монстр, разрушая остальные тщательно выстроенные барьеры. Хорошо, что Риктор тогда быстро нашёл его. Появление зрителя заставило мгновенно собраться и сдержать слёзы. Монстр шмыгнул обратно в свою тюрьму и прикрыл дверь, оставив после себя уныние причинённых разрушений.  
Та ночь всё изменила. Не в лучшую сторону.  
Раньше его не беспокоили грязные разговорчики Терри и Табиты, грубые шуточки и очень серьёзные дискуссии Риктора, Сэма и Праудстара. Даже как будто секретные шуры-муры Кейбла и Домино, когда те думали, что их никто не видит и не слышит. Он даже сумел бы поддержать разговор, если понадобится: в конце концов, он знал все детали процесса, а также основные способы соития и принципы сопутствующих игр. Хоть он и был чистокровным воином, принадлежащим сети древнейших арен, которые транслировали высшее искусство битвы без примесей других жанров, всегда был шанс, что какой-нибудь новый продюсер-самодур решит превратить русский балет в немецкое порно. И если ты не хочешь быть снят с эфира раньше такого продюсера, тебе лучше быть готовым ко всему. Но эти знания Стару так и не пригодились, и до той самой ночи были просто знаниями.  
Тогда всё стало иметь к нему непосредственное отношение. Каждая пикантная шуточка и скользкий намёк превратились в реальные, почти физически ощутимые. Это было неприятно. Он снова начал тренироваться один, потому что стал замечать неспособность партнёров абстрагироваться от сексуально-эротических ассоциаций, и это мешало ему самому абстрагироваться от ощущения, будто искусство, которому он посвятил всего себя, смешивают с грязью, извращают.  
Он стал проводить гораздо больше времени с Риктором, потому что тот заметил, как Стару неприятны эти темы, перестал их поднимать и приноровился круто менять направление общего разговора в его присутствии.  
Хулио был единственным, кто заметил.

Окей, по крайней мере Шаттерстар теперь знал, где найти Лонгшота, не дожидаясь, когда тот соблаговолит свалиться на голову, как счастливая подкова.  
Сердце всё ещё колотилось, но более резко и отрывисто, будто пыталось вытолкнуть досаду. Тяжесть в груди вспыхивала и крутила каждый раз, когда ему мерещились фантомные прикосновения изящных рук. До зала километров пять — отличный повод для лёгкой пробежки.  
С тех пор как всё развалилось, он не хотел присоединяться к какой-либо супергеройской команде. Снова быть чьим-то цепным псом, лишь бы иметь законную возможность выпустить пар? Нет, спасибо. Сначала с «Силой Икс» его связывал договор о взаимопомощи (по которому он так и не получил своё), потом дружба, а потом, с «Икс-фактором», — ещё и любовь. Теперь не осталось ничего из этого, и Шаттерстар сам не заметил, как стал завсегдатаем «Мега Фит» — спортзала для сверхлюдей (и вообще не людей), который они все придумали ещё во времена «Икс-фактора», а Гвидо наконец-то воплотил идею в жизнь.  
Конечно, сейчас там было закрыто, но у Шаттерстара был ключ, который он всегда прятал где-нибудь неподалёку, в местах неочевидных и недоступных для нормального человека. Когда он начал отпирать дверь, рядом вдруг возник Том — ещё один завсегдатай, молодой парень с необычными глазами и смоляно-чёрными кудрями. Как и все местные, он не хотел идти в какую-нибудь Академию Мстителей, или мутантскую школу имени очередного великого иксмена, проходить стандартные тестирования и программы адаптации — ему просто было нужно место, где можно не опасаться сжечь любимые мамины шторы. И не бояться, что одна ошибка в публичном месте, — и окружат правительственные агенты или сцапает банда злодеев.  
— Э-эй, привет! Я прям знал, что ты придёшь! — Том с Шаттерстаром обменялись рукопожатием.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь в такое время?  
— Меня выгнали из дома. Опять.  
— Мог пойти в отель, он стоит столько же. Ты в курсе, что без оплаты я тебя не пущу, — Стар, конечно, приходил сюда, когда хотел, не беспокоясь о деньгах, но с остальных Гвидо строго наказал брать плату по прайс-листу без исключений. «Владелец собственного зала в Нью-Йорке» звучало весьма круто, но на деле было постоянным балансированием на краю финансовой пропасти.  
— Да не, лучше сюда. У меня опять гиперактивность, ещё три дня не усну, если не вымотаюсь.  
Они вошли, Стар машинально повесил табличку «открыто», взял деньги и записал клиента в журнал.  
— Ничего, если ещё народ подвалит? — спросил Том, что-то печатая в мобильнике.  
— Им больше нечем заняться в час ночи в субботу?  
— Кто бы говорил. От тебя пахнет алкоголем, и лоб так нахмурен, что между бровей орехи колоть можно.  
— Неудачный тройничок, — небрежно бросил Шаттерстар. Удобный шанс перевести случившееся из неприятной категории «личные переживания» в более нейтральную «создание престижного образа». Сработало отлично: заявление было встречено взглядом крайнего одобрения и сочувствия. — А ты молодец. Наблюдательность — это важно.  
— Так ты не ответил, ничего, если остальные подвалят?  
— Конечно. Но только пусть…  
— ...оплатят по прайсу. Замётано.

Часа через полтора собралось уже двенадцать человек. Так Стар узнал, что он местная знаменитость. Все хотели получить от него совет и помощь в спарринге, а стоило упомянуть пример из жизни, когда тот или иной навык выручал в критической ситуации, было сложно остановить поток вопросов и не превратить всё в посиделки с рассказыванием историй. Он не любил истории, это возвращало ощущение, что его жизнь — лишь очередное шоу.  
Все снова получили задания и разошлись по снарядам. Шаттерстар не собирался этой ночью работать тренером, но занятие ему нравилось. Совсем как в старые времена в сопротивлении, только половине из этих ребят не придётся умереть у него на глазах в первой же вылазке. Они будут жить так, как им нравится, и, возможно, ни разу не используют полученные навыки для борьбы с реальной опасностью.  
Он взглянул на самый верхний, десятиметровый, балкон и, нахмурившись, крикнул:  
— Пинки! Ты всё ещё не прыгнула?  
Стоящая там девушка испуганно обернулась, потом посмотрела вниз, отвернулась.  
— У тебя есть страховка, всё в порядке!  
Она помотала головой и сделала пару шагов от края.  
Стар быстро вскарабкался наверх и подошёл к ней.  
— Мы же говорили об этом. Нужно больше узнать о том, как работают твои способности.  
— Я… у меня не получается, — Пинки пощупала ремни страховочной системы, обернулась на тянущуюся к блоку под потолком верёвку и механизм, в который уходил другой её конец. — Я понимаю, что это безопасно и наверняка очень весело, но подхожу туда — и просто не могу. Давайте, вы меня просто толкнёте?  
— Категорически нет. Вся суть в том, чтобы ты сделала шаг сама. Это должен быть твой выбор. Позволяя другим выбирать за себя, ты кормишь свой страх.  
Девушка кивнула, подошла к краю, напряглась, перенесла равновесие на одну ногу… но снова отступила назад, замотала головой.  
— Нет, нет, нет, я не могу!  
— Всё хорошо, это нормально.  
Шаттерстар знал, что нужно говорить, хотя и не понимал паники из-за такой простой вещи. Сколько себя помнил, он шёл в атаку только с мыслями о цели. Страх ранений или смерти, страх потерять товарищей — всё словно существовало в другой реальности. В его реальности был расчёт угла атаки и мгновенная реакция на изменение ситуации. Выживание гарантировалось решительными действиями, а не бегством.  
— Ладно. Давай так. Что ты чувствуешь? — удивительно, как легко эта фраза произносилась во время тренировок, и как всё менялось, когда она звучала в личном разговоре.  
— Ну… сначала я подхожу туда, и всё нормально. Я прям точно хочу и способна это сделать. А потом собираюсь шагнуть и… и всё вдруг становится по-настоящему, ну, то есть я _правда_ должна прыгнуть, и… — Пинки посмотрела на Шаттерстара широко раскрытыми глазами, — как будто холодная рука берёт меня за шею, и такая: «Нельзя!»  
— Ох… — Шаттерстар отвёл взгляд и облокотился на перила.  
Вот оно что. Он вдруг понял, полностью прочувствовал, как люди могут так переживать из-за какой-то — по его меркам — ерунды. У него была своя пропасть, куда он не решался шагнуть.  
— С вами всё в порядке? — поинтересовалась Пинки, выдернув Шаттерстара из омута мыслей.  
— А? Да. Я, кажется, понял. Я не сценарист, поэтому объясню, как умею. Тебе повезло: твоя сила дана природой. Ты — мутант в третьем поколении, этот дар не ошибка и не случайность. Он твой, для тебя, никогда не будет с тобой лукавить и не предаст — если ты ему позволишь. Ты должна довериться. Не мне, не Тому внизу, не страховке. А тому, что у тебя всегда было, есть и будет, — он взял Пинки за руку и подвёл к краю. — Сделай это не для меня, не для ребёнка, которого ты когда-нибудь, возможно, вынесешь из пожара, и даже не для себя. Сделай это для той части, которая всю жизнь стоит рядом и ждёт, когда сможет тебя поймать там, где никто больше не сможет, — и отпустил руку.  
— Вау… — шепнула Пинки и шагнула. Взвизгнула, перевернулась и зависла в воздухе метрах в четырёх над землёй. Громко засмеялась, стала делать движения, словно пытается грести в воде, и плавно опустилась на пол. Страховочная верёвка болталась свободно — умный механизм так и не сработал, потому что в этом не было надобности. Все присутствующие оторвались от своих дел и зааплодировали. Стар тоже спрыгнул с балкона, крутанул в воздухе изящное сальто и приземлился рядом с ней (этим здесь никого уже нельзя было удивить, но так спускаться было быстрее).  
— Хочу еще! — с горящими глазами сказала Пинки.  
— Вперёд, — Стар махнул головой в сторону лестницы.

И только когда шум улёгся и все понемногу вернулись к собственным делам, он заметил, что в углу зала, у стойки администрации, стоит Гвидо.  
— Я смотрю, ты тут устроил эксклюзивное мероприятие, — сказал он, дождавшись, когда Шаттерстар подойдёт.  
— Я не собирался. Но подумал, что ты не будешь против платёжеспособных клиентов.  
— Не буду! — улыбнулся Гвидо. — Но когда меня разбудили звонками с вопросами, действует ли абонемент ночью, и нет ли наценки за занятия с тренером, я немного охренел.  
— Но я не тренер.  
— Официально нет, поэтому я не могу просить наценку. Но делаешь ты именно это, и кажется, у тебя хорошо получается.  
— Мне приходилось заниматься подготовкой новичков в Кадрэ, но я не думал, что могу этим заниматься ради удовольствия.  
— Хочешь официальную постоянную работу? Много платить, конечно, не выйдет…  
— Думаю, я бы попробовал.  
— Но у меня строгие правила — никаких отношений с клиентами!  
Шаттерстар вздохнул. В этом был весь Гвидо Карозелла. Не глупый, но очень простой парень, широчайшей души человек — оставался таким, даже когда потерял эту самую душу, как ни парадоксально. Никогда не отличался грубостью и узколобостью, всегда был предельно вежлив, и всё же засевшая глубоко застарелая гомофобия иногда давала о себе знать, заставляя говорить глупости. Как ни странно, именно это давало Стару возможность чувствовать себя в безопасности в его компании: Гвидо изо всех сил старался понять, но не настолько упорно, чтобы лезть с расспросами на слишком личные темы.  
— Не проблема. Думаю, я закончил с этим делом.  
— Ну да, вы с Риктором расстались, но…  
— ...это не значит, что теперь моя первейшая задача — найти замену.  
— Ладно, понял, я чисто так, для проформы предупредил. У тебя тут всё схвачено? Я тогда поеду досыпать.  
Шаттерстар кивнул.

«Найти замену» — такая человеческая фраза. Его всегда поражало в людях то, что каждое новое знакомство начинается у них с оценки, годится ли стоящий напротив в качестве потенциального сексуального партнёра. Это касалось не всех, но слишком многих. Ладно внешность — это понятно, даже расхожая шутка утверждала, что важна не внешность, а то, что внутри. Хотя если что и оказывалось важнее внешности — так это информация о сексуальных предпочтениях и статусе личной жизни. Из всего, что люди могли ценить или ненавидеть друг в друге!  
Очень долго ему мешало принять свою человеческую натуру именно то, что тогда Шаттерстар должен был перенять и эту манеру. А он не хотел.  
И именно Риктор дал ему понять, что это не обязательно. Можно быть человеком и без этого. 

Гвидо легко было понять: после спектаклей, что Шаттерстар устраивал на публику (а Риктор то подыгрывал, то наивно вёлся сам), так и напрашивался вывод: этот парень всегда готов задать жару — прикройте глаза детям, прячьте жён и мужей! И, по логике, ему теперь полагалось пуститься во все тяжкие — вот Стар и попытался. Вероятно, именно потому, что от него этого ждали.

На самом же деле, когда он в прошлый раз вернулся на Землю и с порога ошарашил всех новой причёской, новыми способностями и раздачей поцелуев направо и налево, стоило им с Риктором впервые оказаться наедине, как тщательно выстроенный образ рассыпался. Его растерянный и взволнованный вид даже заставил Риктора извиниться и спросить, всё ли в порядке.  
Стар кивнул и спросил:  
— Можно тебя поцеловать?  
— До этого ты что-то не спрашивал.  
— В этот раз - по-другому.  
— Ла-адно, думаю я это выдержу, — Риктор развёл руки в пригласительном жесте.  
Шаттерстар положил ему ладони на плечи, чуть притянул к себе и поцеловал — нежно и просто, без заваливания в эффектную позу и лишних движений. С дрожащими руками и неровным дыханием. Но стоило Риктору перехватить инициативу, попробовать придвинуться ближе и пристроить руки Стару на бёдра, как тот резко отпрянул.  
— Ох, этого пока достаточно, — выдохнул он и отвёл взгляд.  
— Но мы только начали, — возразил Риктор и сделал шаг навстречу.  
Шаттерстар снова отступил и выставил перед собой руки, сигнализируя о желании сохранить дистанцию.  
— Мне нужно переварить полученный опыт. Хулио, ты… изви…  
— Ой, не стоит, — Риктор тоже отступил, сложил руки на груди и отвёл взгляд. Сильный румянец на его лице не скрывала даже смуглая кожа. — Просто это немного подло с твоей стороны — целовать меня _так_ и тут же прекращать. Но ничего, я в норме, просто схожу, эм-м… умоюсь холодной водой.  
Выйдя наконец из ванной, он заявил:  
— Ты подаёшь мне смешанные сигналы. Не уверен, что понимаю, чего ты хочешь.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой и буду рад, если ты тоже хочешь быть со мной.  
— Отлично, по обоюдному согласию мы официально пара. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы занимались сексом?  
— Да, — с неожиданной для самого себя лёгкостью ответил Шаттерстар.  
— Но не сейчас?  
— Не сейчас.  
— Знаешь, это даже неплохо. Не торопиться — хорошая идея. В конце концов, мне тоже надо привыкнуть к этой новой концепции, — Риктор сел рядом на кровать. — Я ведь наблюдал, ждал и в итоге смирился — решил, что… ну, ты просто такой. И теперь не могу отделаться от чувства, что я ужасный человек и склоняю тебя к чему-то противоестественному.  
— Ты не ужасный, ты… человек. А мне надо разобраться и привыкнуть.  
Это было хорошим началом. К тому же у работающих в «Икс-факторе» не то чтобы было много времени для личной жизни.

Были скандалы. Шаттерстар знал — это важная часть отношений. Но от этого не становилось легче.  
— Я тебя вообще уже не понимаю! — возмущался Риктор. — На людях ты мистер Раскованность, а стоит нам остаться вдвоём — ты опять... прям как раньше. Может, надо собрать зрителей, чтобы у нас уже получилось?  
— Вероятно, помогло бы, но это будет неправильно, — спокойно ответил Шаттерстар.  
— Ой, да ну?  
— Ты же знаешь, мне _важно_ мнение окружающих.  
— Оно всем важно. Но вот это не касается никого, кроме нас. Остальные могут нас хоть дерьмом забрасывать, — наши отношения — всё равно не их собачье дело!  
— Нет, ты не… Я просто по-другому функционирую. Аризэ нас не просто конструировал быть идеальными воинами с безупречной внешностью, он программировал нас так, чтобы мы _хотели_ угождать толпе. Это в моём ДНК — я неизбежно стремлюсь быть тем, кем меня жаждут видеть зрители.  
— И при чём тут это вообще? — всплеск гнева Риктора немного разбился о внезапную лекцию.  
— При том, что если окружающие видят во мне героя-любовника, мне проще поверить, что я такой и есть.  
Риктор некоторое время молчал, обдумывая информацию.  
— То есть, — проговорил он, — ты просто пытаешься мне угодить? И дело в моих странных вкусах?  
— Нет. Ты первый и единственный, кто увидел меня настоящего, даже когда я сам это в себе отрицал. С тобой я не способен себя обманывать и притворяться. В общем, из «ожиданий» и «реальности» тебе досталась категория «реальность», — попробовал пошутить Шаттерстар.  
— С этим я готов жить, — улыбнулся Риктор.

В другой раз было уже лучше. Понадобился целый бар людей, скандирующих «Пей! Пей! Пей!» — чтобы сыграть на тщеславии и показушности Шаттерстара и заставить его наконец-то попробовать алкоголь. Вряд ли с его метаболизмом это имело какой-то реальный эффект, но игривое настроение и возбуждение окружающих и его настраливало на подобный лад и раскручивало на спонтанные поступки. К тому же, уйти из бара после второго раунда в честь завершения отличного дела — значит, иметь несколько часов полного уединения в апартаментах над офисом.  
События развивались быстро: всё, что снималось легко — куртки, футболки, — оказалось на полу мгновенно. Попытавшись избавиться от обуви, не отрываясь от процесса, Риктор снёс задом лампу с тумбочки, и они переместились на кровать прям так — хотя бы чтобы избежать новых разрушений. Гимнастическая растяжка позволила Шаттерстару превратить снимание сапог в эротический номер.  
Тяжёлое, влажное дыхание сбивалось в ответ на прикосновения, всё шло слишком быстро. Риктор принялся стягивать с Шаттерстара штаны, потому что хотя тот был уже совсем готов, всё же упорно не предпринимал никаких активных действий, как будто вовсе не собирался использовать этот момент. Будет крайне обидно, если всё закончится, едва начавшись. Он взялся за ремень, потянул вниз, Шаттерстар напрягся и задержал дыхание. Риктор расправился со штанами, отбросил их в сторону и снова склонился для поцелуя, прижался ближе, провёл рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Стара, запустил её в трусы, готовясь уже заняться членом, и вдруг остановился и протянул неожиданно строгим тоном:  
— Ста-ар?  
— А?.. — Шаттерстар вздрогнул и словно проснулся.  
— Ты опять это делаешь?  
— Делаю что?  
— Эту твою фишку с абстрагированием от происходящего.  
— Я? Нет, ну, то есть…  
— А-га.  
— Мы можем продолжить, правда, — Стар потянулся за поцелуем.  
Но Риктор достаточно давно его знал, чтобы увидеть, как его глаза затягивает метафорической пеленой. Риктор отклонился, убрал руку.  
— Ты где-то далеко. Это не правильно, не честно. В этом нет никакого смысла, если ты на самом деле не со мной.  
— Но я с тобой, я не… ох... фект… — Шаттерстар сел. — Оно срабатывает само, как предохранитель в электрощитке.  
— Это слишком для тебя?  
— Даже если так, я бы хотел узнать, насколько. Но мои… привычки?.. Они не позволяют.  
— Настолько плохо?  
Шаттерстар помотал головой.  
— Настолько хорошо.  
— Ну… — протянул Риктор и тоже сел, почесал затылок. — Слушай, у меня от мозга сейчас отлило слишком много крови, чтобы вести умную беседу. Тебе надо как-то… уединиться?  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, — он сжал кулак и сделал не двузначное движение рукой.  
— Нет, мне нужно секунд тридцать тишины, — Стар принял позу, в которой он обычно медитировал.  
— Серьёзно?!  
— Я могу направлять исцеляющие силы организма, чтобы ускорить срастание костей. Уж с этим я в силах справиться.  
— Но ведь вся суть в том, чтобы справляться определённым способом!  
— Этот способ входил в перечень запрещённых действий в бараках при аренах и карался нейронной рекалибровкой.  
— Здесь не карается.  
— Хм… До этого момента я как-то не думал. Стоит когда-нибудь попробовать и мастурбацию.  
— Ой, делай как знаешь! — раздражённо бросил Риктор, и добавил немного смущённо: — Позволишь одну эгоистичную просьбу?  
— Да, конечно!  
— Можешь сесть сзади и обнять меня, пока я буду… — он взглянул вниз на свои расстёгнутые штаны. — Это не слишком для тебя?  
— Думаю, нормально.  
— Только… закрой глаза. Я таким тоже не привык заниматься.  
Это было странновато, но неплохо. По крайней мере Шаттерстар больше не казался Риктору отстранённым: его объятия были живыми и нежными, а когда он внезапно решил проявить чуть больше активности и поцеловал Риктора в шею, тот всхлипнул и кончил, как несдержанный подросток. Они просидели так ещё пару минут. Нахлынул прилив стыда и неловкости, но почти сразу прошёл, сменился захватывающим ощущением открытия новых горизонтов.  
Риктор всё же встал и ушёл-таки в ванную, оставив Шаттерстара с его медитацией. На всякий случай остался там подольше.

Именно эту ночь Шаттерстар вспоминал как поворотную. Не ту, когда они действительно проделали всё от начала до конца, не ту, когда он вошёл во вкус в проявлении инициативы. Этот короткий нелепый момент, когда Риктор доверился ему в не самой комфортной для него ситуации, всё изменил. Только сейчас, пока наблюдал за тренирующимися учениками и погружался в воспоминания, Стар понял, что это на самом деле значило. Секс не имел для него такого значения, как возможность настолько близко подпустить к себе другого человека. Открыть свои самые сокровенные чувства, страхи и уязвимость, а в ответ получить любовь, нежность и поддержку. Его больше восторгало то, что он в принципе способен радоваться жизни и делиться этой радостью с другим человеком, чем конкретное её содержание.  
Но как найти замену тому, кто помог ему превратиться из машины для убийств в человека, не сдавался, поддерживал на каждом шагу? Как он сможет так же довериться кому-то, кто собственноручно не подбирал ключ к очередной двери, за которыми Шаттерстар запер всё, что было не важно для выживания?  
В конце концов, он правда не был создан для такого. Должно быть, он где-то очень ловко обманул мироздание, и ему повезло выкрасть немного настоящего счастья.


End file.
